1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing a wireless communication-based Universal Serial Bus (USB) service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research is actively being conducted on a Wireless Universal Serial Bus (WSB), to wirelessly use a USB on a cable network. USB is a representative interface standard to connect a Personal Computer and its peripheral devices.
WSB evolved from USB, and employs the Wimedia Media Access Control/PHYsical layer (MAC/PHY) standard based on one of wireless communication technologies for today's Wireless Personal Area Network (WPAN), which may be Multiband Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing.
In conventional WSB technologies, to share information between a host and a device, the host establishes a wireless channel taking only the device class into account. However, maintaining service quality is required regardless of the diverse types of services supported by respective devices. When considering such demand, a scheme for establishing a wireless channel between the host and the device considering a service type has not been yet defined. That is, even if a single device connected to the host via WSB is capable of providing a variety of services, a constant bandwidth is always assigned to all the services regardless of their types, making it difficult to assign the optimum bandwidth for the service.
Therefore, a need exists for a scheme to assign the optimum bandwidth for a service provided by the device connected to the host via WSB.